Captain America
Steve Rogers is a World War II veteran. After a top secret Super-Soldier program transformed the frail Steve Rogers into the powerful and heroic Captain America, his amazing World War II exploits made him a living legend. Steve attacked multiple HYDRA quarters, causing dismay to Red Skull. Steve helped the Allies win the war, but crashed into the Arctic during his final mission. Awakening in the modern day, Steve learned that he had spent nearly 66 years in the icy tundra. Now, Steve Rogers finds himself alone in a modern world that he hardly recognizes. When Nick Fury, director of the international peacekeeping agency S.H.I.E.L.D., calls on Rogers to help save the world again, he quickly suits up as Captain America, taking up his iconic shield and bringing his strength, leadership and no-nonsense attitude to the Avengers in the War for Earth. After fighting alongside the Avengers, Steve became a dedicated S.H.I.E.L.D. agent and did many operations with Black Widow, who was also in the Avengers. Biography Early life Steven Grant Rogers was born on Thursday, July 4, 1918, to Sarah and Joseph Rogers in Brooklyn, New York City. Despite his cheery attitude at the time, his father was confirmed KIA and his mother soon died of pneumonia shortly after. Immediately, Steve was transferred to an orphanage where he was beaten up by the bullies on a regular basis. It was there that he met his best friend Bucky.Captain America: First Vengeance, Volume 1 World War II Project Rebirth and Steve Rogers]] When the United States entered World War II, Rogers wanted to join the U.S. Army to fight in Europe against the Nazis. In New York City, December 1941, Steve Rogers was rejected for military duty due to various health and physical issues that he had. While attending an exhibition of future technologies with his friend James "Bucky" Barnes, Rogers attempted to again enlist. Having overheard Rogers' conversation with Barnes about wanting to help in the war, Dr. Abraham Erskine allowed Rogers to enlist. Rogers was recruited into "Project: Rebirth" as part of a "super-soldier" experiment under Erskine, Colonel Chester Phillips and Agent Peggy Carter. Colonel Phillips was unconvinced of Erskine's claims that Rogers was the right person for the procedure but relented after seeing Rogers commit an act of self-sacrificing bravery. The night before the treatment, Erskine revealed to Rogers that his first test subject, the Nazi officer Johann Schmidt, underwent an imperfect version of the treatment; becoming super-human but suffering side-effects.Captain America: The First Avenger Schmidt, having discovered Erskine's location, dispatched an assassin to kill him. In America, Erskine subjected Rogers to the super-soldier treatment, injecting him with a special serum and dosing him with "vita-rays". Rogers emerged from the experiment taller and muscular. After the experiment, one of the attendees shot and killed Erskine, revealing himself as Schmidt's assassin Heinz Kruger. Rogers pursued and captured Kruger but the assassin committed suicide via cyanide capsule before he could be interrogated. Working for the USO With Erskine's death the super-soldier formula was lost. Rogers chose to tour the nation in a colorful costume as "Captain America" to promote War Bonds rather than be confined to a lab while scientists attempted to rediscover Erskine's formula. In Italy 1943, while touring to active servicemen, Rogers learned that Barnes' unit was lost in battle against Schmidt's forces. Refusing to believe Barnes is dead, Rogers mounted a solo-rescue attempt with Peggy and Howard Stark flying him to Austria, thirty miles behind enemy lines. Liberation of Allied Prisoners of War Rogers infiltrated the fortress belonging to Schmidt's HYDRA division, freeing Barnes and the other captured soldiers. Rogers confronted Schmidt, who revealed his face to be a mask, removing it to display the red-colored, skull-like face that earned him the nickname "The Red Skull". Schmidt escaped and Rogers returned to base with the freed soldiers. Rogers then asked Colonel Phillips to reprimand him of his action but the latter denied it, knowing that he did a good job in saving the lives of the captured soldiers. Rogers recruited Barnes, Dum Dum Dugan, Gabe Jones, Jim Morita, James Montgomery Falsworth, and Jacques Dernier to attack the other known bases belonging to HYDRA. Stark provided Rogers with a new outfit and a new, circular shield made of Vibranium, capable of negating large amounts of damage. Howling Commandos In command of his own personal team of soldiers, the Howling Commandos, Captain America embarked on a quest to sabotage and destroy HYDRA's efforts to rule the world. In April 1944, Rogers infiltrated a HYDRA castle on an island in the Nazi occupied Danish Straits. He managed to destroy one of Zola's exo-skeleton suits and an armored vehicle.Captain America: First Vengeance, Volume 3 In London, Steve followed HYDRA soldiers who stole information from the SSR and was shot at repeatedly. After throwing his shield at their tire the car had crashed near an air raid shelter. Steve encouraged the citizens inside to save themselves after making a speech of heroism and strength in numbers.The Avengers: The Avengers Initiative'' After the Allied invasion of Normandy, Captain America invaded Castle Zemo in Bavaria, where he was captured by HYDRA troops led by Madame Hydra. Using Rogers's blood, Arnim Zola synthesized the upgraded Super Soldier Serum. Captain America managed to escape and destroyed the sample, enraging Johann Schmidt who ordered Iron Cross to kill him. When Captain America defeated Iron Cross, Schmidt escaped and activated the giant robot called the Sleeper. Rogers destroyed the Sleeper, which also led to the destruction of the castle.Captain America: Super Soldier Captain America and his Howling Commandos progressively managed to destroy most major HYDRA operations, slowing HYDRA's efforts in building an army for global conquest. Finally, Captain America and Bucky Barnes boarded Zola's armored train. In the ensuing battle, Bucky was killed but, Zola was captured and handed over to Allied forces. Wanting to end this war to honor Bucky, Steve starts a meeting between he, Howard Stark, the remaining members of the Howling Commandos, Chester Phillips, and Peggy Carter. They discuss their strategy to defeat the HYDRA for good. Steve decides to ride into the base alone and then have an army run into the base after him. Ending HYDRA The SSR puts Steve's plan into action. Steve rides into the base alone on his motorcycle. Multiple HYDRA soldiers on motorcycles ride behind him, planing to kill him. Steve defeated them with weapon systems made into his motorcycle. Steve dodged the attacks of a tank that was set up in front of the base and then rides over the wall that protects the base. He defeats many of soldiers in the outer area of the base. and hops off his motorcycle, which explodes on a metal door. Steve continues to fight the soldiers, but is eventually subdued when many of them arrive with flame throwers and many others arrive with guns. Steve is then taken prisoner and taken to Johann Schmidt, who asks him why Erskine chose him to take in the serum. Steve responds by saying he is "just a kid from Brooklyn." This angers Schmidt and he punches Steve until he becomes calm again. Steve tells Schmidt that he won't give up. Schmidt then tries to shoot Steve in the head, but the Howling Commandos break into the room. Schmidt runs from the chaos while his soldiers fight the commandos. Steve runs after him. When he eventually catches up to Schmidt, he throws his shield at him, but it gets stuck in a doorway. Steve tries to get it out, but a HYDRA soldier with a flame thrower tries to attack him, so Steve hides to protect himself. Peggy Carter runs up behind the soldier and shoots his flame thrower, killing him. Steve gets his shield and continues to run after Schmidt, who is boarding a ship known as the Valkyrie, along with many soldiers. A large battle erupts between the HYDRA soldiers and the SSR soldiers. Steve runs through the battle to get to the Valkyrie and stop Schmidt from bombing cities all over the world. He fails to catch up, but Chester Phillips and Peggy Carter arrive in Schmidt's coupe. Steve hops on and the team of three try to get Steve onto the plane. When Steve prepares to jump onto the plane, Peggy kisses him for the first and last time. Steve hops into the ship, trying to keep the element of surprise. Battle in the Valkyrie While on Johann Schmidt's plane, the Valkyrie, Steve stays unseen for a few minutes, then begins attacking the soldiers on board. Eventually on of the soldiers got a parasit, which Steve tried to stop from leaving the plane. Unfortunately it did, while Steve and a soldier where on the top. The other soldier falls into the turbine and dies. Steve tries to pull the soldier who is piloting the parasit. Steve tries to pull him out, but he pulls the ejecting button and Steve takes control of the parasit. Steve tries to fly back to the Valkyrie, but Schmidt attacked Steve with the ship's weapons. Steve dodges these attacks and flies back into the ship. He finds Schmidt and they fight, but Steve knocks Schmidt into the ships controls, making the ship freely fall. Steve and Schmidt manages to get the ship back into a normal flight path. Schmidt shoots at Steve, but he throws his shield at him and he flew into the Tesseract, which holds the power of space. Schmidt picks up the Tesseract and a portal through space opens, transporting him to an unknown area of the universe. The Tesseract then melts a small hole out of the plane and falls into the ocean. Steve begins to pilot the plane and tries to fly it out of its current path to destroy New York City. Steve uses the ships intercom to call the HYDRA base, which is now controlled by the SSR. Peggy uses the bases intercom and talks to Steve he tells her that the only way to save New York is to crash land the ship into the Arctic. He descends the ship down, and as he does he and Peggy speak to each other as if Steve wasn't going to crash. When the ship finally crashed, it left him preserved in the ice for sixty-six years. Legacy Public knowledge became known about Captain America and how he came to be and fought for his country, in which he became known as the world's first superhero. Howard Stark tried to find Steve's body, but only found the Tesseract, which was studied by the Strategic Scientific Reserve. Steve's heroic deeds in World War II became commonly known around the world. Information about some of Steve's biggest battles was taught in schools. S.H.I.E.L.D.'s search for Captain America Sixty-five years after Steve's crash landing, a S.H.I.E.L.D. team led by Nick Fury searched for his body. A fan of the Captain, Phil Coulson, was also part of this small team. The team searched for two years to find Steve's body. When they finally found his body, they defrosted him and then shipped his body to New York City. Awakening When Steve arrived in New York City, he was defrosted and kept in a simulated 1942 environment to try and ease him into what was happening. When he awoke he quickly realized it wasn't real and escaped into the streets of a 2011 Manhattan, New York. In Time Square, Rogers encounters Nick Fury who tells him that he's been "asleep" for nearly seventy years. Steve then realized that many of his old friends wher very likely dead, including his love intrest, Peggy Carter. New Life .]]After being defrosted, Steve Rogers found himself lost in a world that has moved on without him and found it very difficult to adjust to this modern world. While at his apartment in New York, Steve looked through some files of his friends from the 1940s. He found a file for Peggy Carter that contained her current phone number, but he hesitated to call because he was scared. Later on he went to a nearby diner and met Beth, a waitress. A man sitting behind him told him to ask her on a date, but Steve didn't. Steve then went on to a boxing gym to clear his mind.The Avengers'' Extended Scene War for Earth and Steve Rogers]] Initiation While working out in a boxing gym in the middle of the night, hitting a punching bag, Steve recounts various events that took place during his era in the war including his fight against HYDRA with his allies the Howling Commandos, Bucky's death, his last fight with Red Skull, his sacrifice, his last conversation with Peggy, and being defrosted. These memories infuriated Rogers to the point he used all of his enhanced strength to break the punching bag. At that moment Nick Fury approached him with a mission to save the world.The Avengers Fury informed him that a being known as Loki had stolen the Tesseract and intended to use it to conquer and rule the Earth. Rogers wasn't thrilled to learn that HYDRA's secret weapon and power source had found its way into this era. Rogers accepted the assignment and Fury asks him to reveal any more useful information regarding the cube that he might be aware of, to which Rogers claimed "that they should've left it buried in the ocean". Meeting Coulson On his way to the main S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters, while aboard the Quinjet, Rogers was debriefed by Agent Coulson about a selected group of people that were chosen to be apart of the Avengers Initiative. One member in particular that intrigued Rogers was Bruce Banner aka: The Hulk. Coulson revealed to him that Banner attempted to recreate Erskine's Super Soldier Serum believing low levels of Gamma Radiation was a key ingredient in the formula's properties. However when he was exposed to high levels of Gamma Radiation he transformed into the 9 foot tall powerhouse behemoth known as the Hulk. Coulson and Rogers shared an awkward moment when he revealed that he watched Rogers being defrosted and expressed with great enthusiasm how much of an honor it was to have Rogers on board to lead this team. Rogers was some what skeptical of himself being the right candidate to lead but Coulson reassured him that he is and that he's personally overseen the development of a newly constructed uniform for him with some design input from himself. Rogers was surprised that he would be wearing his trademark stars and stripes since in this modern era it would appear to be outdated and old fashioned. Coulson reassured him that with the enormous threat they were about to face, people would need an old-fashioned symbol to inspire them with hope. Once arriving on the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier, Rogers meets Natasha Romanoff and Bruce Banner. Inside the Helicarrier, Fury informs Rogers that Loki had been located in Stuttgart, Germany. Roger's immediately suits up into his new uniform and heads off to Germany with Natasha aboard the Quinjet. and Captain America in Germany]] Capturing Loki Upon arriving in Germany at a Gala, Rogers uses his shield to deflect an incoming blast from Loki's staff weapon upon an elderly man who refused to kneel before Loki who was trying to enslave a crowd of citizens. Rogers then engages in a fierce battle with Loki and despite his disadvantage against the "God of Mischief" manages to hold his own against him long enough just as Iron Man arrives on the scene. Loki seemingly surrenders easily. On rout, back to the Helicarrier aboard the Quinjet. Rogers reveals to Stark that he's very uneasy with Loki's surrender as he doesn't remember it ever being that easy. Stark openly mocks Rogers. Suddenly a mysterious thunder and lightning storm appears in the Quinjet's path which Rogers sees that it has frighten Loki. Without warning, Thor appears and promptly grabs Loki before he flies away. Stark immediately pursues them and despite Black Widow advising him to sit it out as its way too dangerous for him. Rogers proceeds to sky-dive after both of them. Fight with Thor meets Iron Man and Captain America]] Rogers arrived in the forest area to witness Thor and Iron Man engaged in a fearsome battle against each other. Using his shield, he intervened, and attempted to reason with Thor, pointing out that they shouldn't be fighting with each other, asking Thor to put his hammer down. In response, Thor leapt towards Captain America with all his might, bringing Mjølnir down upon his shield. The shield absorbed the impact, and created a massive shock-wave throughout the surrounding woodland, sending Thor hurtling backwards. Afterwards, the three of them stood up and, once they saw the damage done, they agreed to stop fighting. Working on the Helicarrier Loki was escorted to the Helicarrier and placed into an impenetrable glass and steel caged cell specifically designed to hold and dispose of the Hulk if necessary. Rogers and his other teammates watched a holographic video of Fury interrogating Loki from the main conference room on the bridge of the Helicarrier. After watching Fury's meeting with Loki. Rogers was convinced that Loki had a hidden agenda that he allowed himself to be willingly captured and brought to the Helicarrier. Thor revealed to Rogers that Loki had allied himself with an alien race known as the Chitauri who will enable him to conquer and rule over Earth in exchange for the Tesseract. As the group tried to figure out Loki's primary objective, Stark arrived on the bridge and explained from a highly scientific perspective that Loki needed a stable power supply to harness the cube's energy to then open and stabilize the portal. Stark's scientific explanation confused Rogers and the others, with the exception of Dr. Banner. and Bruce.]] Upon Fury's request, Banner teamed up with Stark to locate the cube using the computer database in the Wishbone lab. While present, Rogers witnessed Stark attempting to provoke Banner into "Hulking out". Rogers confronted Stark about the potential danger he could cause and asked him to resume the task of finding the location of the cube. Stark and Banner revealed their misgivings about S.H.I.E.L.D.'s motives behind researching the cube in the first place. Which in turn caused Rogers to investigate the matter further by sneaking into a storage room where he discovered HYDRA weaponry and learned that S.H.I.E.L.D. is attempting to harness the Tesseract's powers to manufacture weapons of mass destruction. Attack on the Helicarrier An intense argument broke out between the team with Fury, Romanoff, Banner, Thor, but mainly between Rogers and Stark on the ethic of Heroism. Rogers argued that Stark was not the type of man who would make the sacrifice play "lay down on the wire and let the other guy crawl over him." Stark argued that the only reason Rogers was so special because of the serum. As it looked like it could come to a head, the Helicarrier came under attack by Clint Barton. Which forced Rogers and Stark to put aside their differences and work together to help save the damaged Helicarrier. While Stark repaired the turbine, Rogers had to fend off some of Loki's brainwashed agents from doing any further damage. Although successful, it was not without cost. Coulson was killed by Loki in the incident. Battle of New York Coulson's death was what would finally bring the team together. Regardless of all he had been through thus far, Rogers found the strength again to do what needed to be done and take command of the Avengers. Joined by Stark, Romanoff and Barton, now freed of Loki's control, they proceeded to New York when the Chitauri began their attack on the city. Eventually joined by Thor and Banner who transformed into the Hulk, the Avengers assembled for the first time. .]] Rogers proved why he is the legend that he is, first giving each member their assignment: Barton to stake out from a building to call out patterns and any strays, Stark to provide air support and superiority, Thor to bottleneck the portal preventing any reinforcements from coming through, he and Romanoff to keep the fighting on the ground and for Hulk to simply do what he does best: smash. Rogers proved that his best days were not behind him, as he was able to take on countless numbers of Chitauri troops that came his way, in effect be the super-soldier he was made to be. Eventually, the World Security Council decided to shoot a nuclear bomb onto New York, which would stop the Chitauri from taking over the world, but would kill the the Avengers, and all of midtown Manhattan, in the process. Nick Fury informs Iron Man of the bomb and tells him to stop it and save all of the citizens. Stark managed to fly the bomb into the portal and have it destroy the Chitauri Command Center. Romanoff was then able to close the portal, thus saving the city and the world from conquest and capturing Loki. Aftermath Before they split up, Steve and the other Avengers ate silently at a shawarma restaurant. While they were eating they were interrupted by War Machine, who arrived too late to help them in the battle.Iron Man 3 Prelude'' Sometime after the battle, they gathered in Central Park to see Thor return home to Asgard with the Tesseract and Loki, now bound and muzzled. After this, the Avengers went their separate ways until the next time the Earth needed its Mightiest Heroes to defend it from whatever threat would come. Rogers rode off on his motorcycle to see what awaits him in this brave new world he was now a part of. After New York After the battle, Steve moved to Washington, D.C., trying to live like a normal person and adjust to the 21st century. However, he was soon recalled to join S.H.I.E.L.D. in making the world a safer place. Zodiac Rogers would often work with Agents Natasha Romanoff and Brock Rumlow. The three agents took down a terrorist cell that had stolen the Zodiac weapon from S.H.I.E.L.D. and threatened to unleash it in Willis Tower in Chicago. Captain America jumped out of the tower's Skydeck without a parachute to safely retrieve the Zodiac, counting on Rumlow to stop his fall.Captain America: The Winter Soldier Infinite Comic Return to Brooklyn Coming Soon Captain America: Homecoming Unexpected Enemies For about a year, Rogers worked as a loyal agent. However, he clashed with Nick Fury when the S.H.I.E.L.D. Director revealed that S.H.I.E.L.D. intends to take the criminals down even before they commit a crime.Captain America: The Winter Soldier'' Personality and traits Considered by many as the world's first and greatest superhero, Captain America has been defined by his courage and righteousness. Steve Rogers has always had a noble and honest spirit, intolerant towards injustice and abuses of power. Since he has always been weak and small, he has learnt on his own what true strength is, and vowed to protect defenseless people at the risk of his own life. Despite being transformed into a perfect human by the Super Soldier Serum, he maintained his original spirit and character. Since his reawakening, Rogers became weary of this new time but still seems to be the same man he was in the 1940s. Due to his exploits of the past, Rogers naturally has a certain amount of respect given to him, even if he doesn't look for it. It is evident in Fury, Coulson, Banner, Barton, Romanoff, and Hill. As seen during WWII and the Chitauri Invasion, Captain America has an impressive charisma and leadership skills. He is able to command respect from his fellow Avengers, Rogers was unofficially recognized as the leader of the team. During the Chitauri attack on New York, Captain America focused on directing civilian authorities in order to keep the citizens safe and off the street while the rest of the Avengers focused their efforts taking out the Chitauri's military assets. Powers and Abilities As a Super Soldier, Steve Rogers possesses peak human abilities, such as formidable strength, speed, agility, stamina, dexterity and reflexes, as well as a healing factor that prevents him from being drunk. The serum metabolized and enhanced all of Steve's body natural abilities to the peak of human potential, pushing into the early levels of superhuman potential. It's transformed a frail Steve; he emerged from the machine taller and muscular. Abilities Granted or Enhanced by the Super Soldier Serum *'Artificially Enhanced Physiology': Captain America frequently exhibits superhuman abilities as a result of the Super-Soldier serum. He is transformed from a frail young man into a "perfect" specimen of human development and conditioning. Captain America is extremely intelligent, strong, fast, agile, and durable. Although the SSS is definite, he maintains an overall healthy lifestyle including a regular exercise regimen and a balanced diet. *'Enhanced Strength': Steve's strength is enhanced to the peak of human potential, moving into the early levels of superhuman potential. His strength allows him to overpower normal humans, even humans who have Olympic-level strength and even alien ground troops. He can tear through normal objects such as reinforced glass and bend metal bars. However, his strength is inferior to high-level super-humans like the Hulk or gods like Loki or Thor. Nonetheless, an combination of his strength, combat skills and his shield makes him an formidable opponent to those that would try to attack him. *'Peak Human Durability': Steve's bones and muscles are denser and harder than normal, to the highest level of human potential, which makes him much more durable than a normal human being. While he is not completely bulletproof, he can survive blunt force trauma such as being hit with solid objects like his own shield or contact with superhuman opponents like Loki or being thrown out a second-story building onto the top of a car and still being able to recover and continue to fight. *'Enhanced Speed': Steve can run and move at speeds that are superior to the finest Olympic athlete. He can run between 30-60 mph. He can keep up with most standard vehicles and cover a small area such as city blocks within a short period of time. *'Peak Human Stamina': Steve's musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. Rogers' body eliminates the excessive build-up of fatigue-producing chemicals in his muscles, granting him exceptional endurance and lung capacity, greater than of normal humans. *'Peak Human Senses': Steve's senses of sight, hearing, smell, taste, and touch are at the highest possible limits of human potential. *'Enhanced Agility': His agility is greater than that of an Olympic gold medalist. He can coordinate his body with balance, flexibility, and dexterity. He also has the ability to leap 50 yards out in a single bound and 20 ft into the air without a running start. He can reach very high places with great ease. While escaping the destruction of the HYDRA base that Bucky was held captive in, he was able to leap from one end of the complex to the other side in order to escape. *'Peak Human Reflexes': Steve's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of the finest athlete. *'Peak Human Mental Process': His mental performance has been greatly enhanced, allowing his mind to operate in the most efficient and rapid manner possible, though he is still far from being a genius like Tony Stark or Bruce Banner. One manifestation of this is his tactical genius; the ability to quickly process multiple information streams and rapidly respond to changing tactical situations. Rogers also possesses an eidetic memory, meaning that he never forgets anything and has perfect recall. This enables him to remember any military tactic and apply it to any situation. He can also speed read and high deductive/reasoning skills. *'Enhanced Healing': Rogers' healing speed and efficiency is at the highest limits of human potential, which means he can heal faster than most humans. The white blood cells (WBCs) and the SSS in his body are efficient enough to fight off any microbe, foreign body and others from his body keeping him healthy and immune to most if not all infections, diseases and disorders, also Rogers cannot become intoxicated by alcohol, drugs, or impurities in the air and is immune to terrestrial diseases. **'Self Preservation': The serum saved Rogers' body from decaying due to extensively healthy cells. Steve Rogers was frozen in ice for almost 70 years before waking up in 2012 and looks the same as he did the day he went down with the plane. **'Air Preservation': Rogers' body holds in a lot of oxygen in order to keep his body preserved, another benefit of the serum. Skills Steve Rogers is a highly trained soldier and expert in combat. *'Master Combatant': Captain America has mastered numerous martial arts like hand-to-hand combat, boxing, and maybe some other forms of martial arts. (It is more than like he probably learned from some of the members of the Howling Commandos). Nonetheless, as stated above, an combination of his strength, his shield and his training has made Steve an formidable combatant. It is unknown if he had additional training since his return, but he still shows to be an effective combatant. *'Master Shield Fighter': Over time of training and experience with his unique shield, as well as its physical properties, allow him to accomplish amazing feats with the item. Aside from bashing foes and blocking incoming attacks, he is able to throw it with nearly perfect aim. Rogers can hit multiple targets with the same throw by means of ricochet, and could even achieve a boomerang-like return effect, allowing him to strike enemies from behind or retrieve the shield without objects to ricochet from. *'Advanced Tactician and Strategist': He is an accomplished strategist. He is able to formulate battle strategies and his brilliant tactical sense allows him to alter any strategy to fit the changing need of the situation. A prime example is when he formulated the plan to go in first by himself in "the front door" of Skull's hidden base and then after they bring him in, the assault team and then the full force of the SSR came in. His tactical brilliance also came into play during the Chitauri assault on New York, first in organizing first responders to protect the civilian population, and then re-deploying other members of The Avengers to best defend the city with their limited resources (even the usually anti-authoritarian Tony Stark recognizes Rogers' tactical abilities and accepts his assignment). *'Advanced Military Operator': Rogers is well-versed in all Armed force disciplines including intelligence gathering, escape arts, demolition, survival tactics, swimming, mountaineering, march or drill skills, map making, map reading, communication systems and vehicles used in armed forces. It is unknown he had to update any of these skills since his reawakening, but it could be possible or some of them may still be equal to that of most modern special forces soliders. *'Expert Marksman': Rogers can throw most projectile weaponry with great aim and is well-versed in the use of firearms like the military-issued Colt 1911 or the Tommy Gun during WWII and eventually modern firearms, picking up an assault rifle and using with ease. *'Expert Vehicular Driver:' He is proficient in driving motorcycles (both his World War II motorcycle and the one he used after the Battle of New York) and piloting various aircrafts such as the HYDRA Parasit and the Valkyrie, although he may not yet be skilled in flying more modern aircrafts such as the Quinjet. *'Expert Sketch Artist': Rogers enjoys drawing and does so with his free time. He even adds humor and irony to his drawings as he sketched himself as a monkey in the original Captain America uniform. He also sketched Stark Tower and the surrounding area on a napkin to perfection. *'Master of Stealth': Cap was able to sneak around the HYDRA base where Bucky was held and was able to sneak around the Helicarrier, regardless of the surveillance around it. Equipment As a weapon of choice, Rogers uses a Vibranium special shield, round shaped, which can become a throwing weapon and is able to absorb any kind of impact. Also in combat, Rogers also uses canon weapons like guns and other firearms. 'Shield: A concave disk about 2.5 feet in diameter, weighing 12 pounds painted in its familiar red-white-and-blue pattern with a five-pointed star design in its center. Constructed by Howard Stark and made from Vibranium. The Vibranium alloy can absorb kinetic energy from impacts therefore making it nigh-indestructible. Nearly every kind of human weaponry can not even dent it, as bullets normally bounce off it. The shield is also strong enough to combat magic and mystical weapons, such as Thor's hammer Mjølnir. It also withstand Iron Man's Repulsors, deflecting them in an coordinated team attack. The shield's shape makes it a superb throwing weapon. It can cut through the air with minimal wind resistance. It is also able to bounce off solid objects, such as walls and floors, when struck on its edge and can be ricocheted off of multiple surfaces. It also makes a formidable and devastating hand-held weapon. Combined with Rogers' strength and combat skills, it can enable him to literally plow through any kind of opponent be either human enemy soldiers (HYDRA troopers) or alien ground forces (Chitauri warriors). '''Uniform: Rogers and Howard Stark both designed the original suit he wore during the war. It was made of carbon polymer and it offers a medium level of resistance to gunfire. The helmet also served as a mask. It also allowed for a sidearm. The shield could be attached to the back. However, upon his reawakening and him joining the Avengers, S.H.I.E.L.D., along with input from Phil Coulson, designed his new upgraded suit. It has more flexibility and mobility than his previous suit. The new suit carries a wireless communicator. The uniform is composed of a Nomex and Kevlar fiber. While it doesn't allow for him carrying a sidearm (it is unknown whether this was intention or not at this time), nonetheless, it is possibly bulletproof and fireproof. It could also withstand blunt force trauma and energy blasts from alien weaponry. *'Utility Belt': Captain America wears a utility belt containing tactical devices and equipment for battle. Relationships Friends and Allies *Family **Joseph Rogers - Father **Sarah Rogers - Mother *United States Armed Forces **Peggy Carter - Love Interest **Bucky Barnes - Best Friend and Teammate turned Enemy **Abraham Erskine - Friend and Creator **Chester Phillips - Former Army Commander **Michael Duffy - Former Drill Sergeant **Lorraine - General Phillips' secretary *Howling Commandos **Dum Dum Dugan **James Montgomery Falsworth **Jim Morita **Gabe Jones *S.H.I.E.L.D. **Howard Stark - Weapons Producer **Nick Fury - S.H.I.E.L.D. Director & Current Commander **Maria Hill - S.H.I.E.L.D. Deputy Director **Phil Coulson - Biggest Fan & Ally **Sharon Carter - Love Interest **Sam Wilson/Falcon - S.H.I.E.L.D. Partner *Avengers **Tony Stark/Iron Man - Teammate and Lieutenant **Thor - Teammate and First Sergeant **Bruce Banner/Hulk - Teammate and Master Sergeant **Clint Barton/Hawkeye - Teammate and Corporal **Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow - Teammate, Private First-Class, and Partner Enemies *HYDRA **Johann Schmidt/Red Skull **Arnim Zola **Heinz Kruger *Loki *Chitauri *Winter Soldier *Baker Video game only *Baron Zemo *Baron Wolfgang von Strucker *Madame Hydra *Iron Cross Trivia *Chris Evans almost turned down the role. *Captain America is not Chris Evans' first role as a Marvel character. His first was the Human Torch in the films Fantastic Four and Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer. This was probably referenced in Captain America: The First Avenger, when the android Synthetic Man, the first Human Torch was displayed at Stark Expo. *Before Chris Evans was cast as Captain America, Sam Worthington and Will Smith were in early talks for the role of Captain America. Later on Garrett Hedlund, Channing Tatum, Scott Porter, Mike Vogel, Sebastian Stan, Wilson Bethel, John Krasinski, Michael Cassidy, Chace Crawford, and Jensen Ackles were on the final shortlist for the role. Kellan Lutz, Ryan Phillippe and Alexander Skarsgård carried out auditions in case Evans wasn't going to do the role. Sebastian Stan would later be cast as Bucky in the film and Alexander Skarsgård's father, Stellan Skarsgård, was previously in the film Thor as Erik Selvig. *In the film, before Rogers gets his signature trademark circular Shield, he is seen using three different shields. The first time, he uses a garbage can lid as a shield when he's getting beaten up by a bully in an alley. The second time, he uses a cab door as a protective shield when Heinz Kruger fires a gun at him. The third time, he uses a triangular shield during a musical tour and later ends up using it as a weapon on his first mission. *Due to the Super Soldier Serum, his metabolism burns four times faster than the average person. Therefore, he cannot get drunk. *In the movie, many kids and a soldier are seen reading Captain America Comics #1, the first Captain America comic ever published. *When Bucky takes Steve to the World's Fair near the beginning of the film he says, "We're going to the future" - a foreshadowing that Steve Rogers and Bucky will actually go to the future at the end of the film and on the sequel, respectively. *According to Steve's WWII enlistment form, his birth date is July 4th 1918, making him twenty-five in 1943. Decades later in 2010, when he wakes up after 65 years, he is ninety-two (in Earth years). However, due to being frozen for so long and his fast metabolism, he still appears young. *Steve Rogers originally drinks the Super Soldier formula, while in the movie Steve is transformed into Captain America with a whole special equipment, designed by Abraham Erskine and Howard Stark. *Steve Rogers was an artist before becoming Captain America; Adolf Hitler was also an artist before he became Führer of the Third Reich. This is a funny coincidence, as Captain America was fighting Nazis. *In the first two Iron Man films a prototype shield can be seen. In Iron Man, a prototype of Captain America's Shield is visible in the background in the scene where Pepper Potts discovers Tony Stark is Iron Man. In Iron Man 2, Phil Coulson finds another prototype of Captain America's Shield in Tony Stark's Mansion, and questions why Stark has it, hinting towards Coulson's fascination of Rogers. *In an alternate opening to The Incredible Hulk, Bruce Banner is attempting to commit suicide on top of a glacier, instead transforming into The Hulk before he can do it, smashing the glacier. A freeze frame shot of the crumbling glacier shows Captain America in the ice, but this is odd considering that he was in the Valkyrie when he was frozen. However, ice shifts are common in that area, and his body could have easily fallen though a hole in the cabin in one of the shifts, and later ended up back in the plane due to another shift. *The Super Soldier Serum is a main plot element in The Incredible Hulk, giving Emil Blonsky his powers. The 'one successful test subject' (Captain America) is also referred to in the film. *In The Incredible Hulk, when Tony Stark is talking to General Ross, Stark says the Super Soldier program was "put on ice," referring to Captain America's frozen body. *When Steve wakes up for the first time in almost seventy years in the '40's-style 'recovery room,' he hears the archive remains of a vintage Ebbets Field game from May 1941 on an old-fashioned radio and knows because he was there. This is actually a reference to a real baseball game played at Ebbets Field on May 25th '41, where Pete Reiser of the Brooklyn Dodgers hit the park grand slam. Sportscaster, Red Barber, is believed to have been the game's announcer (as heard by Steve on the radio) because he was with Ebbets Field at the time. Also, since Steve's birth date is July 4th 1918, he was twenty-two at the time of the game since he turned twenty-three on July 4th '41. All together, this is two years behind '43 when Steve became Captain America at twenty-five. *Captain America has the most screen-time in The Avengers. Nearly 37:00. *Trevor Slattery has a tattoo of Captain America's Shield on his neck, but instead of a star in the middle of the circles, it is the symbol for anarchy. *Chris Evans made a cameo in Thor: The Dark World as an illusion created by Loki. References External Links * * Category:Captain America: The First Avenger Characters Category:The Avengers Characters Category:Captain America: The Winter Soldier Characters Category:The Avengers: Age of Ultron Characters Category:Marvel One-Shot: Agent Carter Characters Category:Captain America: Super Soldier Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Blonde Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Heroes Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Category:Strategic Scientific Reserve Category:Avengers Members Category:United States Armed Forces Category:Level 7